Vampire Knight galore
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a collection of previews of upcoming stories, unfinished works, author notes and one shots all relating to my Vampire Knight stuff. Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Magic Blood 4 preview

I did this on my other account. This will be a chapter preview "story" for all my stories if I ever work on them again. This is so I won't disturb my stories with author notes and so you people know I am still alive. I haven't been writing at all lately. So sorry for never updating here or that I haven't in many months. This is what I have so far of chapter 4 of Magic Blood.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 _'I spotted a dementor earlier while I visited a diner in town. I did my best to follow it without looking suspicious to the people around me or alerting the dementor I was there. Luckily it didn't seem interested in the humans and continued on its way. I stopped following it when I recognized the area I was entering was populated with rouge vampires. Maybe the dementor was just a scout or had been summoned from somewhere; only to travel through town since it was in its way. Either way no one was hurt and there are no sightings of death eaters yet.'_

Once I finished writing my report I sighed and leaned back in my desk chair, rubbing my left shoulder. Following that dementor had taken a lot longer than I thought it would but I suppose it was worth it in the long run. After all, since I'm the only witch in the area not only was I the only one that could see dementors but also the only one that knew how to keep them at bay. I'm actually unsure if vampires could see them or not but, either way, they'd be unable to defend themselves against them. After all, the only known way was a spell.

Pushing myself up from the chair I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. It had taken me about three house to finish following that dementor and then return the Academy. So it didn't come as a surprise to why I was sore and tired; or even hungry, as my stomach suggested. Sadly, with night coming in just a few hours, I doubt I'd have much time to nap without over sleeping. As for food one of my abilities allowed me to grow fruit on random trees, so I could do that while I patrolled tonight. It'd be easier and cheaper than finding something to eat before hand.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I suddenly heard laughter coming from outside my window; which was opened ever so slightly to allow a breeze into my room. Frowning, I walked over to the window and looked to the ground below. Even though I was on the second floor I could easily see a large group of Day Class students laughing and mingling amongst each other. I could also see that, while some wore their uniforms, most were wearing their casual clothes.

In a sense I envied these people. They were completely unaware of what was happening in the world. They had no idea that a war amongst wizards had broken out. It wasn't as though I resented helping in the war, however. Oh no, I am very proud of the fact that I was personally asked to help. It was just, a part of me wished I could be as naive as the humans at this school. War was a scary thing, after all; especially when it dealt with evil wizards who wanted to take over the world.

At this point it wasn't just wizards that were involved, though. From what I understand the death eaters were attempting to recruit as many magical creatures as they could. They had already managed to convince the dementors to work for them and they also had werewolves on their side. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up trying to convince some vampires to join them; if they hadn't already. I suppose that was just another reason I was brought here. Although I doubt peace seeking vampires would want anything to do with the war... if they even knew about it.

That was actually something I was unaware of. While I knew that _Kaien Cross_ was aware of the war I had no idea if the vampires at this school had any acknowledgement of it. If they did then they hid that fact pretty well. I didn't think they did, though. In fact, I don't even think they are aware of the existence of wizards and witches. I mean, if they were, wouldn't they be able to sense I was one? Hmm, maybe I was just over thinking things because I was getting tired.

Heaving a heavy sigh I turned from the window and looked to where I kept my cloak. It, along with the dark clothes I wore with it, was carelessly thrown onto the bed. It wouldn't be long until I'd find myself dressing in them and sneaking out of the school for what felt like the dozenth time. Although, before that happened, perhaps I should take a shower to try and wake myself up. After all, I was going to have to be alert for when I patrolled tonight; especially with the potential of more dementors roaming around. I just hope that there were no Night Class students around to complicate things this time.

 **~.~.~**

As I made my way towards the school gates I stretched my arms above my head and breathed out in contentment. Thankfully, the shower I had taken a couple hours ago had helped me wake up. Or, at least, it did to a extent. Though I felt refreshed at the moment I wasn't sure how long it be until I began to feel tired again. My muscles felt much better, so much so that one might think I took a relaxant. Maybe I should start taking hot showers every night before I went out to patrol.

Like always I stuck to the shadows but, since it was a Saturday, I found myself taking my time and enjoying the walk. Since it was a weekend the Night Class didn't have classes, which seemed to discouraged the Day Class girls from sneaking out. Yuki and Zero also didn't patrol the grounds tonight so that was another thing I didn't have to worry about. Instead, Kaien Cross would be patrolling and, since he knew the truth behind why I was here, he wouldn't bother to try and stop me if he saw me.

However, much like last Saturday night, I knew there was still a chance that a Night Class student could turn up at any moment. While curfew was still a factor during the weekends, I found out not long ago that the Night Class students were allowed out. The only conditions were they stay away from the Sun Dorms and get permission before leaving school grounds. Or at least that is what I am assuming seeing as I never asked.

As I continued to make my way towards the school gates I got the feeling that someone was watching me. Although I was tempted to look behind me I fought against the urge to do so. I didn't want to alert the person watching that I was aware of their presence. Doing so would likely only complicate things; as would picking up my speed. On the bright side, while I felt watched, I didn't feel as if I was in danger. Still, I suppose I should try and do _something_ to get away before the person tried to confront me. Unfortunately, I could only think of one way and I dreaded even just thinking of it; apparition.

'Perhaps I should stop hoping for things not to happen. They seem to be a jinx.' I thought with a heavy sigh. I knew it had to be a Night Class student watching me; anyone else would probably make themselves know by now.

Luckily there were a group of trees coming up that I could hide behind without sparking suspicion. Even if the person did become, suspicious, however, it wouldn't matter. By the time they showed up to the spot I'll already be in town square. At least, that's where I _hope_ I'll turn up. I've only apparated a couple times in my life.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

'What is she doing?'


	2. Gender Bent Night 2 preview

I've hit a bit of a writers block of sorts. I'm becoming very nit picky about how I word things and it's making it harder for me to write. But I got a little under 3,000 words for this story finished so far. It's going to be a long one since I plan to make it based on both the manga and the anime. Here's a small preview of what to expect of What If? Gender Bent Addition (might change the name) Night 2.

* * *

Yuki's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at what laid in front of him. At least a few dozen girls were crowding the Moon Dorm gates, all of them holding colorful boxes of chocolates. Every one of them was talking excitedly, either out loud to themselves to the person next to them. A couple even went as far as to call out the name of the Night Class student they liked. Their combined voices made the area so loud that Yuki wouldn't surprised if the Night Class students could hear them by this point.

"W-what? But it's only morning; why are the girls already waiting for the Night Class?" He asked himself aloud, unable to contain his shock. He knew that some of the girls could get a little crazy when it came to their 'love' for the Night Class but he never expected anything like _this_ to happen.

Without further hesitation, Yuki dashed forwards. As he made his way towards the front of the gates, the boy did his best to avoid bumping into any of the girls. The few he _did_ end up brushing up against didn't seem to care all that much, though; being far too distracted with excitement to notice. In fact, none of the girls seemed to even realize Yuki was there until he jumped on top of the wall. There, he pulled a whistle out of his pocket, which had _'Yuki's whistle, keep your mitts off, Yasuko'_ scratched onto it, and blew into it as hard as possible.

"Everyone in the Day Class has classes now and the Night Class will be trying to sleep. Please go back to your classrooms." He ordered, his cheeks a little pink from the force he used blowing into the whistle. Unfortunately, though a few of the girls did quiet down, many of them were still determined to get over the wall.

"I'm going to offer my chocolate!" One girl in pigtails and glasses proclaimed, sitting on the shoulders of her friend as she tried to reach the top of the wall. The girl underneath her helped further by pushing on her legs while stating a 'and mine!'

"Hey, you there!" Yuki shouted as he noticed what the two were doing, his face becoming a shade darker in irritation. "Don't climb the walls!"

Either startled by his shout, or just becoming off balanced, the girl's eyes widened as she tilted backwards. With a surprised huh, she slipped off of her friend's shoulders and began to fall backwards with a small scream. Those around her could only watch in shock and Yuki's eyes widened as he leaned forwards and stretched out his arm but was too far away to catch her.

"Watch out!" He shouted too late, as the girl had fully slipped from her friend and was heading back first to the hard ground below. However, rather than smacking against the ground, the girl landed safely in a pair of arms.

As she had closed her eyes while she fell, the girl had no idea who saved her. She kept her eyes closed for a second longer to recover from what happened before opening them. When she did surprise overcame the girl as she saw that the person who caught her was none other than Yasuko Kiryu; who seemingly just arrived in the area.

"U-um, thank you, Kiryu-Senpai." The girl stuttered, surprise clear on her face as well as a small blush.

"Wait a go, Yasuko!" Yuki cheered, pumping his fists into the air. Yasuko ignored the praise as she placed the girl back onto her feet, a cool expression on her face.

That changed quickly as her eyes narrowed coldly and a scary aura floated off of her. The pigtail girl Yasuko just put down yelped and flinched backwards in fright, her left arm raising as if she were defending herself. Everyone else took an uneasy step backwards and, aside from a few whispers, the area was finally quiet.

"Listen here and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once." She said, her voice surprisingly calm compared to the look she was giving everyone. It was obvious Yasuko was really irritated but was doing her best to control her temper. From behind her, Yuki jumped from the wall and walked over to stand next to her.

"The Night Class never leaves the Moon Dorms during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight when they come out to attend class." Yasuko explained, and Yuki looked at her, frowning. She wasn't going to say what he thought she would, was she?

"If you make too much of a fuss, this event, which is held only once a year, may be canceled."

Yep, she went there. As expected the girls became angry and all began to boo as they walked away. Some even snapped insults and others demanded not to be glared at. Yasuko ignored all of this as Yuki sighed from beside her. He shook his head slowly as he reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, even if you don't care about getting friendship chocolates from them, you don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls on ST. Xocolatl's Day." Yuki lightly scolded. He pulled his hand away when Yasuko turned her annoyed gaze to him, a throb mark on her forehead.

"I don't care about getting chocolates from them, and neither should you." She stated, her tone no less annoyed even though the girls were gone. A frown appeared on Yuki's face and he blinked.

"Huh? I _don't_ really care if I get any chocolates, though." He admitted, confused to why Yasuko brought that up. He's never been given any before, so why should he start expecting them now? Sure, if someone offered him one, Yuki would accept it but he didn't have high hopes; especially considering many of the Day Class girls didn't like him all that much.

"Not even when this may be the year you get something from your dearest hero?" The girl asked, a bite of bitterness detected in her tone as her eyes hardened. Caught completely off guard, Yuki's own eyes widened and he jolted as a deep blush found it's way onto his face.

Where did this come from?! All he was trying to say was that Yasuko should be nicer to the girls on events such as this. As annoying as the fan girls could get, Yuki knew that nothing good would come from yelling at them or threatening to cancel the event. So when did this suddenly become about him and Kameko?

"Well, if she ends up giving me something then I'll accept it, but I'd do that for anyone. Even you, Yasuko." He answered shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yasuko stared at him for a moment before she sighed heavily and turned her head to look away from him.

"Whatever, I don't care. What else do you want me to do?" She grumbled and it took Yuki a moment to realize she was talking about how she made the girls angry. Lowering his hand, the boy inwardly frowned but decided to ignore the girl's cold reply as the topic changed.

"Huh?" He asked. The female blinked and her expression remained cold as she half turned to look at the wall behind them.

"Our role is to make sure the Day Class doesn't find out the truth about the Night Class." She reminded, shoving her hands into the pockets in her skirt. Yuki frowned and his face took on a serious look of it's own as he followed Yasuko's gaze.

"Yeah. We've got to be on our guard tonight." He agreed, gazing at the top of the wall as if he could see over it. Right, it was their job to protect the academy's secret that the Day Class didn't know about; the secret that Night Class is for vampires.

"Come on. The Headmaster will be waiting for us." Yasuko said, her tone now calmer as she began to walk away. Yuki blinked and turned away from the wall to see that the girl was already a good ten feet ahead of him.

"Ah! Hey, wait up!" He shouted and ran after her.


	3. Deadly Secrets Chapter 5 preview

This is a preview for Deadly Secrets Chapter 5. Since i started working on the Gender Bent story this has been put on pause but I already got a whole lot done. I'm not going to show everything I've written since I'm not sure where I'm going to end this chapter. For those that don't know, Deadly Secrets is a rewrite of Locked Secrets which is heavily based on a Rp I did years ago. Deadly Secrets is still based on that role play but with things changed around. Also, chapter 4 has been edited.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's P.O.V**_

I sighed as I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. A yawn soon forced it's way out and I covered it with a hand before stretching both arms above my head. That was a very crappy sleep. It had started out peaceful enough but then my brain just had to make me dream of stupid things. Most of it involved what happened last night but otherwise I can't remember much; which I'm grateful for. Although, I'm pretty sure there was a part where Ichijo-San and Zero were fighting over me. I'm not sure if I should consider that disturbing or a fantasy come true, however.

Feeling myself start to blush, I force myself to shake the thought away. As nice as I find the idea of being fought over by the two boys I care most about, I know it will never happen. Ichijo-San is far too nice to get into a fight and, from what I've learned, he rather respects Zero. Even if he didn't, dreaming aside, I think it'd be weird for the two to get into an actual fight.

Stifling another yawn, I turned my head and smirked when saw that Ashlen was still sleeping. It didn't surprise me one bit, especially not after how grumpy she was last night. I can't believe she nearly bit my head off simply because I read a private letter from her so called brother. Sorry, her _foster_ brother. I've known her for over a year and I can't remember her getting that annoyed at me before. I mean, she probably has; I just can't recall on the account I just woke up from a crappy sleep.

Regardless, I bet she's hiding something. Why would she have to make her own medicine and why do they come in vials? Not to mention the name on the card continued to itch at the back of my mind. Ichiru... I knew that name from somewhere. Oh well, it will come back to me in time. I wonder if Ashen is secretly good at science, though, and that's what the vials are really for. Whatever the case, I don't care to think about it anymore. I want revenge for her teasing me last night. Seeing her expression when I took her letter had been satisfying but not satisfying enough.

My smirk darkened and I chuckled under my breath as I pulled myself out of bed. I knew just what to do to exact my revenge. It will be the perfect payback for the way she treated me last night. It's a little on the mean side but it's not the worse thing I've thought of doing. Or ended up going through with. Either way, I don't care if Ashlen gets mad at me. She's had this coming for a long time.

"Ashlen~" I sang as I approached her bed. She groaned and shifted but otherwise stayed asleep. Guess I'll have to take it up a notch.

Getting as close as possible to her bed, I placed my hands on the edge to balance myself and bent down until my head was directly over hers. "Ashlen-chan, it's time to wake up."

"Not now, Ichiru, I'm tired." She groaned sleepily and snuggled further into her blanket. My smile faltered slightly and I felt my eyebrow twitch but, seeing as she was obviously still half asleep, I decided to ignore the fact she mistook me for a boy. For now.

"Hmph. Fine, then stay in bed. I'll just tell the teacher you refused to wake up because you snuck out at night. You'll get three weeks detention for sure." I told her blankly, pushing myself from her bed with a shrug. Without waiting for her response, I turned my back on her and made my way to my bed. As I did so my smirk returned full force when, barely three seconds later, I heard Ashlen sigh and shuffle more in her bed.

"That's low, Sakrua, even for you." She grumbled and I turned around to see her sitting in bed. I simply watched as she yawned behind her hand and groggily pulled herself out of bed.

I wonder what time she fell asleep last night. Ashlen's never been much of a morning person to begin with but she seems more tried than usual. Hehe, I bet she stayed up a few extra hours once I fell asleep. Probably thinking about Aido or her foster brother. Either way, it makes my revenge all the much sweeter. Now that she's out of bed, it will be much harder for her to fall back to sleep. Hehe, she's so tired she hasn't yet realized it's Saturday; or noticed I was smirking.

* * *

For this curious enough, this is the what this is rewritten from:

I watched as Ashlen slept under her blanket, being really lazy. I blinked at her before my look turned blank.

"Ashlen-Chan, wake up." I said blankly as I continued to look at her with a chibi face. I heard the girl grunt and she hid deeper in her blanket.

"Go away mom." She whispered, still sounding half asleep. For that reason I ignored the mom thing as I shrugged and shook my head.

"Fine . I'll just tell the teacher that you wouldn't get up and he'll give you three weeks of detention." I said bluntly before turning around to walk outside. I heard an annoyed growl come from under the blanket.


	4. Too Good To Be True rewrite chapter 21

Huh, I forgot I ever started the rewrite for this. I was actually considering starting again. I still don't know how to start chapter 76 so maybe I'll work on this instead?

* * *

Time seemed to slow as I continued to follow my cousin to the Headmaster's private living quarters and for a vampire that was saying something. I knew I was going to be in a lot of trouble once Akatsuki told the headmaster what he saw; especially since only two weeks had passed since I bit Yuki. I don't think my just trying to scare her into giving up information excuse would work either. Revealing the secret of the Night Class was one of the biggest rules, right after not biting the Day Class students.

As we walked up to the house where the Headmaster lived, I glanced around the area. While I have been to the Headmaster's office plenty of times since I came to this school I've never actually been to his home. It seemed really small compared to my house but I suppose for the former hunter it was cozy enough. After all it was pretty much just him, Yuki and Kiryu living here. I just hoped those two were staying in the Sun Dorms tonight since I didn't want to have to deal with the Headmaster and them.

When we approached the door Akatsuki sent me a look that told me to knock on the door. Since he was currently holding Ashley in his arms I had no choice but to comply. Sucking in a deep breath I accepted the fact that there was no way out of this and knocked on the door. Taking a step back we only had to wait a moment until the door opened to reveal the Headmaster himself looking out at us.

"Oh, Aido-Kun, Kain-Kun, is everything alright?" He asked before seeming to notice Ashley unconscious in Akatsuki's arms. "What happened?" He demanded with a worried tone in his voice.

"We're sorry to intrude at this time of night, Headmaster, but there was an incident. Can we come in?" Akatsuki asked as I stayed silent. The former hunter nodded and pushed the door open all the way.

"Yes, of course, come in." He told us, stepping aside to let us in. Once inside the Headmaster lead us through his house until we reached what I assumed was the living room.

It was a decent sized living room but still smaller than the ones I was used to. There was a single couch, an arm chair, a coffee table, a cabinet that held pictures of Yuki and Kiryu and a fireplace against the side of the wall. The living room in my mansion was much bigger though, then again, I'm rich and have a bigger family. I suppose it shouldn't really matter what size the Headmaster's living room was since there were more important things I needed to worry about.

"Place her down on the couch. Now tell me what happened. Was she trying to run away again?" He asked, his tone worried and deadly serious. Even though Kaname was far scarier than this man would ever be this was one human I didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

It was no secret that Kaien Cross was once one of the deadliest vampire hunters in history.


	5. Editing Spree

So, just so you are all aware, aside from starting new chapters on a couple stories (I'm actually a little writes blocked on Deadly Secrets) I'm also editing my older stories. The ones that have paragraphs like this:

"13 times 5." Aido said, wanting to know how smart she was. "Huh?" Was all she said back. "13 times 5." Aido repeated calmly. "65. that's too easy." Aido grinned at her comment. If she wanted something hard he was going to give her something hard. "Alright then, how about 13 times 20." Cinder smiled a little and thought for a second. "260." Aido's eyes widen a little, surprised to find out she was this smart. Before Aido could ask her another, she heard the others return. "Oh no." She said and got up from the chair she was sitting in and grabbed the book from Aido to put it back on the shelf. "You can't tell anyone what I was doing." Cinder said, looking paincked. "Wha.." Aido said, counfused. "Please, you can't tell anyone." Cinder started to beg him. Aido didn't understand, but he still promised not to tell anyone. Cinder then quickly headed to her room so one no would know she was in the library.

I'm fixing the spacing problems, the grammar and the spelling but, otherwise, the stories stay the same. I've already edited "I Bought Vampires at a Monster Shop" and "Don't call me Your Sister". Oh and I also went through some Too Good To Be True chapters again and fixed a couple things here and there. I changed something in the chapter with the fight with the Level-E Kevin and Aido's talk to Kaname about witnessing the kidnapping


	6. YouTuber, Kind of

I'm not very popular, as of right now I have just under 200 subs, but I have things on YouTube that I'm doing. The biggest thing is I'm posting play throughs of the Alice in the Country of Hearts game, the app version. Since the company went bankrupt the game is no longer for sale and I've been smart enough not to delete it (as it has been removed from my downloads) The translation is quiet bad in places but, in my opinion, most is easy to understand. I plan to do the game over again once the English patch for the PC version is ready, if I can record easily. If you are a fan of the Alice in the country of _ series, you can find me in YouTube under the user name HidanKitten32. So far I've done routes for:

Boris

Gowland

Vivaldi

Blood

Ace

and I'm just finishing Julius's

I'm also really happy and content that I managed to update 3 of my stories within a month and I apologize that I haven't uploaded my main story yet. Stories that have been updated are

Magic Blood

What if? Gender Bent addiction (part 2 will be started in a couple days)

Deadly Secrets


	7. Stories updated, other FF account, busy

To let my fans who are looking forwards to new chapters know, I will become busy for the next while. I got a working desktop recorder for my laptop and got the game I've been wanting to work. I downloaded the PC version of Alice in the Country of Heats and got the English Patch working. The whole game isn't finished but there is enough that I can start playing :P. For those that didn't read the last message these are the stories I've updated

Magic Blood

What if? Gender Bent addiction (I'll try to start part 2 soon)

Deadly Secrets

If you are interested in finding me in YouTube my account name is HidanKitten32. Also, if you want to know why I haven't updated these stories (until recently) in years go check out my I love creepy things Fanfiction account.


	8. Vacation and forgot my manga

Hmm, I know I said I'd start on the next What If soon but a couple things came up. The most important thing is I am on a "vacation" of sorts and forgot my manga at home. I am not going to use a internet copy because the translation for those aren't all that accurate. I also download the Anniversary no Kuni no Alice game and have been playing that and my computer has started to randomly freeze. The 9th was really bad and it'd froze at least 10 times with in a couple hours of itself. I am getting that looked at today (the 11th) so I am sorry for the fans that are waiting for new chapters. I won't be home for at least 2 weeks but, on the plus side, it will give me plenty of time to think. Also, please give suggestions if you want too good to be true to be updated. Like I said in it, I can't remember where I wanted to go with it. I can try to update the rewrite but I have been having writers block and found a lot of my writing not as good as it used to be; but I can try. There is actually a preview of what I have of the rewrite in a chapter here. It's titled so go look for it.

Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I wanted to let you know so you aren't waiting and waiting and wondering what's going on. But, yeah, I'll be home on the 25-26 depending on my mom


End file.
